The present invention relates to a method for testing micropower short-wave frequency-modulated (FM) digital radio on a production line, in which two or more interference-prevented test stations are simultaneously provided on the production line and an interference generator is provided between two adjacent test stations, so that mutual interference between two adjacent test stations is completely prevented. The present invention also relates to apparatus for implementing the method of the present invention.
The prosperously developed electronic technologies have brought significant innovations to many appliances being used in our daily lives, leading us toward a radio world. In production of many micropower short-wave frequency-modulated (FM) digital radio-controlled products, a problem of mutual interference is frequently encountered during testing of half-finished and finished products. FIG. 1 shows a conventional method for testing these half-finished and finished products on a production line to avoid mutual interference. In this method, a predetermined quantity of half-finished products are assembled and collected at a first station A (step 1), the half-finished products are then sent to a first isolation chamber (step 2), that is a Faraday cage, to be tested one by one. The tested half-finished products are then sent back to the production line and conveyed to a second station B for assembling into finished products (step 3). The finished products are collected and tested again by sending them to another isolation chamber that is also a Faraday cage to be tested one by one (step 4). The tested finished products are then sent back to the production line for final packaging (step 5). During the whole process of production and test, the products to be tested are collected and conveyed four times to leave the production line twice and move into the isolation chambers twice, resulting in increased manufacturing time and low production efficiency. And, the products are subjected to potential damages in the process of conveyance. Moreover, the isolation chambers are built by employing the concept of electromagnetic shielding and include multiple layers of holed metal plates to obtain good electric wave isolation effect. However, such isolation chambers require very high manufacturing cost and are heavy and bulky to occupy additional spaces in a factory.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop apparatus and method for testing micropower short-wave FM digital radio on a production line to eliminate drawbacks existing in the conventional testing method.